


Crimson Hum

by Goat6023



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bloodvines - Freeform, Crimson Egg, Hypnotism, I hate that bbh and skeppy's tags are their real names, Mind Control, anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat6023/pseuds/Goat6023
Summary: I'll probably give this a proper summary later but this is just a fic covering the bloodvines arc and messing around with how the egg possesses people because I love the concept. anyway this is gonna focus on Bad mainly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. A lilting lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Crimson Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140369) by [TheRamPaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRamPaige/pseuds/TheRamPaige). 



> Hi there!  
> this is my first time posting and writing fanfic so I hope this is enjoyable. The characters might be ooc, idk man.

Soft grey boots padded down a tight stone stairwell, the winding passage becoming darker the further down it went. A spindly demonic figure covered in a thick jacket, their blank luminescent eyes shining through the dark shadow of their skin, walked slowly down the uneven steps. As the demon descended the slate stairs he became increasingly nervous, he’d been excavating a massive room underneath the spider spawner when he discovered something… peculiar. He wasn’t sure what it was but he wanted to get a closer look at it and see if he could figure it out. Finally the demon reached the end of the steps and peeked out into the gargantuan room, dimly illuminated by hundreds of torches pinned to the walls and floor, circles of light barely penetrating the thick darkness. 

As the demon peered at the corner of the room he saw the… Thing. A large red object sitting in the corner covered in thick vines that seemed to pulse with a heart beat. The vines clinging to the object wrapped and twisted around each other creating a web of thumping plant matter. As the dark figure continued to peer into the room a low almost inaudible humming filled his ears and seemed to vibrate the air. 

Should he go over to it? Some voice in the deepest part of his head seemed to whisper that he  _ needed  _ to be near the egg, while the rest of his brain screamed at him that this was an unknown and it could be dangerous. He had no clue what it was, all he knew was that it was… weird and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be near it. He found it slightly unsettling and almost scary. The debate in his head continued as he peeked around the wall a few more times before finally the whispered humming compelling him towards the Thing won. As he slowly creeped forward he looked a bit closer at what the Thing was, it was either a plant- was it a plant? Or was it like an egg? As he inspected the Thing he made sure to keep a large gap between him and the plant-egg? The thing looked egg shaped but it could just be a plant of some kind. He found it so... strange, it looked like something you’d expect to see in the Nether. The demon wasn’t sure what it was. As he continued to peer at the Thing he heard a quiet whisper almost drowned out by the ambient humming that seemed to lilt with the strange speech. 

“Wait what?” he questioned quietly, he thought he heard s- did he just hear something? He couldn’t tell. The demon let out an inquisitive hum as he pondered the strange sound. Then without thinking about it he found himself stood right in front of the Egg.

“Hello Mr. Plant” he crooned quietly at the small red vines in front of him and poked them lightly with a single dark finger. The vines he poked fluttered almost hypnotically, seeming to wave at him and invite him to look into their crimson depths. He playfully poked the vines again almost fascinated at how they swayed and rippled under his hands. The humming that filled the air changing tune brought him out of his little spell and he looked up at the Egg again.

“Chicken?” He set a small bit of chicken on the vines and watched as they engulfed the tiny bit of meat in quiet awe. “What is it?” he lightly asked, unsure if the Egg wanted something else. The humming shifted again and he caught the slightly different sound of the whispering more clearly. Okay he’d definitely heard it that time, it wasn’t just in his head. What was that? He couldn’t tell what- what it was? He began to murmur to himself slightly unnerved by the strange whispers in the air.

“Okay i'm g-” the humming seemed to suddenly intensify, the whispering becoming clearer as well. “What- what? Is it… talking?” As the strong humming and whispering filled his ears he continued to talk aloud. “You don’t want- wh- I can’t tell, for some reason I feel like you don’t want chicken. This is so… strange.” The thunderous humming filling his ears and vibrating his head suddenly felt much less soothing. “Oh my goodness. I don’t- I don’t know. This is weird. I’m gonna get away from-'' he frantically babbled to himself as he began tripping over his feet in his haste to get away. Abruptly the humming changed again, becoming much softer and lilting and he paused in his steps. It suddenly felt much less important to get away when the hum crooned a soft lullaby in his ears. “I’m gonna get away from it.” he weakly said, almost unable to hear himself over the soft but loud humming filling his head. He slowly began to stumble his way back to the Egg, feeling almost drunk with how fuzzy his thoughts were. 

“But it's some- something about it- it's so- it's so... it's interesting.” he stumbled over his words while dragging himself back to the Egg. His head, full of the Egg’s hum, almost unable to think around the buzzing. Finally, after what could be either hours or seconds, his clumsy body, that seemed to vibrate along with the humming, reached the Egg and almost fell onto it. Needing his thin arms to grab onto the Egg in order to hold up his thrumming body. After collecting himself and standing back up he peered at the egg again and said slowly, “it's very interesting. It's like… I don't know…” As the hum continued to fill his head he happily hummed back at it, perking up as the humming changed to take on an approving tone. As he listened to the Egg hum for a few seconds he began to rummage through his inventory. After fishing through his supplies for a bit he came across what he was looking for. He hummed happily again as he pulled out a few gold ingots.

“Gold? Gold?... you want gold?” the humming took on an approving tone again and he nodded his head agreeably. “Gold... okay I will acquire you more gold. You're so weird.” the skinny demon turned around again and slowly walked back towards the entrance blissfully humming along with the Egg. When the Egg changed it's tune again, he trilled the lilting pattern back and turned to look at the egg. He peered at the Egg questioningly when the hum continued to flit and change between tones and inflections. “You want me to mine it?” He grabbed his pick from the pocket universe of his inventory and asked again. “You want me to mine- woah wait.” the hum changed and suddenly he felt like his head could explode with how loud and angry it sounded. His body went stiff and dropped the pick as the buzzing in his head made its way through his body. When the pickaxe he dropped dissolved back into his inventory the Egg’s humming calmed back down, but he’d already been spooked by the experience and the Egg quieting down didn’t calm him in the slightest. He began to slowly back away from the Egg as he struggled to break from his temporary paralysis.

“no no no no- no no no no no no- this is crazy.” He murmured and mumbled quickly, trying to comfort himself with the sound of his voice. He sped up his escape as his limbs stopped trembling and continued to mutter to himself. “Okay wait a minute I don’t know if I feel safe down here anymore.” The Egg went back to humming it's lullaby that calmed him before but the hums had lost their appeal. “Okay I’m going upstairs. I gotta get Awesamdude- I gotta show him this.” His friend was always very logical. Sam could help him figure this out. Even when his head still rung with the Egg’s humming and his thoughts were fuzzy at best, he could tell he needed someone to ground him.

As the demon quickly stumbled up the stairs and away from the Egg, he could hear the Egg in the back of his head crooning and calling him back with it's weird hums. When he found himself back on the surface and swiftly running away from the spider spawner, he could feel the Egg’s hum retreating to the back of his mind and becoming quieter. As he got further away however, he could tell the hum wasn’t going to leave and his brain prickled with anxiety at that realization. 


	2. A frantic flee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is so hard :( This took forever and I'm not even really happy with it T^T. I hope I can have the next chapter done faster and be happier with it. Anyway enjoy!

Light planks stretched and groaned under the frantic pounding of the demons boots. The dull thuds of his feet on the wooden path offsetting the rhythm of hums ringing softly in the back of his head. As he sprinted down the Prime Path he whipped his head back and forth, dark wispy hair following the frenzied movement. He searched and scoured the land around the path, trying to catch a glimpse of his friend’s green hair. While desperately streaking down the Prime Path in search of Sam the consistent pounding of his thick boots on the light wood slowly calmed his panicked gestures.

When his manic and distressed thoughts slowed down and stopped being simply, find Sam! Where is he? Get away from the Egg! He finally came to the logical solution to find Sam. Call him. As he slowly pulled out his communicator, the demon's movements sluggish from the drop in adrenaline, he began to navigate to Sam’s contact and pressed the call button. The shrill chime of the call trying to connect calmed him further. This was familiar, calling Sam to ask a question or ask for help. He was back to well tread paths. This wasn’t some strange egg that seemed to captivate him despite his instincts screaming danger. Talking with Sam was easy and fun, he was always helpful and he could help the demon figure out what was up with the Egg.

By the time he had brought himself out of his still ringing head, the call had connected and he could hear Sam. The slightly tinny voice muffled because during his spiraling thoughts he’d forgotten to press the communicator to his ear.

“Bad? Hey Bad you there?” his friend’s faintly distorted tone sounded concerned and Bad quickly pulled himself back to the present in order to respond.

“Yeah Sam, I’m here.” his voice, heavy with relief seemed to only concern Sam further.

“You good Bad? You sound a bit off.” his friend questioned softly and he could almost start laughing with how relieved he was. His frazzled mind had finally been given something to focus on, other than the weak hum still buzzing through his head. Sam was safe and steady and he provided something for Bad to cling to while his mind tore itself in half over the Egg. Part of it wanting to run and never return and the other to go back and cling to the warm, inviting, comfortable vines.

“I-I'm fine, I'm fine. Sam- Sam where are you right now?” Bad’s slightly stuttered words reflected his still fragmented thoughts, flicking with slight anxiety and twitching along to the hums.

“Uh I’m over by your house. To the left on the shore.” Sam's voice dulled slightly as he instinctively glanced up to answer the question and Bad relaxed further, the almost normal dialogue comforting him. Bad drew a quick breath to try and stabilize his voice before responding.

“I’m heading over there. I need your help with something.” he turned around to start towards his house and began lightly thumping over.

“Yeah sure, uh bye.” Sam still sounded a bit concerned and confused but he let Bad go with a quick farewell. As his communicator clicked, indicating the end of the call, the demon was left alone with his thoughts, the hums, and the faint pattering of his boots on the wooden path.

While he galloped towards his house, Bad’s already slowing thoughts relaxed further. He’s taking action, Sam can help him with whatever's happening, he’s not facing this new thing all alone. It's beginning to feel like the normal occurrence of Bad being unsure how to solve a problem and going to Sam for his insight. The comforting thoughts could almost allow him to ignore the humming, a symphony in the recess of his mind, that feels less grating than it did before.

When Bad reaches the top of the stairs stretching toward his mansion his light jog develops into more of a dash down the stairs, trying to reach the comforting stone pathways of his house as fast as he could. Passing through the large statues framing the entrance of his property loosens almost all of the tension left in his body. After taking a second to breath, guarded by the imposing statues at his side, Bad treads over to the small fence enclosing his land. He quickly hops over the fencing, bending his knees to absorb the impact of falling the considerable drop to the natural ground. Picking himself up from the crouch he trots to where he can see Sam overlooking the ocean behind his house. When Bad gets close enough that his friend could hear him he calls out,

“Awesamdude! I need to show you something,” as his high voice reached Sam’s ears Bad could see him turn to face the sound. Sam’s green hair pushed back by the welding mask strapped to his forehead being flipped up, revealing his pitch eyes and the mottled green scales freckling his cheeks. When the dark eyes catch his form jogging towards Sam, his friend calls back a greeting.

“Hey Bad!” Sam’s tone reflects his earlier concern on the call and he continues with, “what’s wrong?” Bad feels a bit guilty for worrying his friend so much but he pushes on, this needed to be solved and he needs Sam’s help for that.

“So you know that big thing- that big room I was mining in.” Bad recounts what led him here still fumbling over his words.

“Yeah”

“Alright, so I was doing an expansion, pushing the walls back a little bit…” Bad has to pause to try and find the words to continue, “And I found something.” 

“Oh? What’d you find?” Sam’s warm voice conveys his interest and worry over what Bad told him.

“I- I don’t know. I need- here follow me, follow me.” Bad kind of rushes through his words, impatient to have Sam understand what he experienced.

“Yeah take me there.” Sam’s warm voice hardened in determination. Sam wasn’t sure what he was walking into but he knew that if Bad was this shaken up it had to be a serious problem.

“Alright, it's really strange. And I was going to mine it, but like right before I was going to mine-” he paused, Bad didn’t know how to explain it. “You know what, you just have to see it.” Bad’s voice lowered, almost to a whisper, and he muttered to himself. “Cause it's interesting.” 

As Bad began to lead Sam to the cavern the Egg inhabits, their thick boots thumping along the path at the same pace, the whispers in his head creeped forward and Bad found himself humming along thoughtlessly.


	3. The eerie encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of conflicted w/ this chapter I love some parts of it and hate others. Anyway sorry it took me so long, schools been kicking my ass and my sport is starting up. Next chapter is probably gonna take longer since I need to do some more plotting for this story.  
> Please enjoy the chapter! <3

Water splashed as Bad’s thick boots land in the small pool of water in the underground room of the spider spawner. As he steps out of the pool Bad peers up the compact passage, leading to the spawner, where Sam still stands at the top. After making sure Bad was out of the way Sam steps off the edge and falls into the room with Bad. Once Sam had stepped out of the water Bad said,

“So follow me, follow me. Um” he paused, the humming in his head was louder here and it made coherent thought significantly harder. Bad turned towards a tunnel in the wall, not waiting for Sam’s response when the hum called for him. As he led Sam further into the ground and closer to the Egg the buzzing in his head grew louder and louder. The next time Bad had enough lucidity to recognize his surroundings he stood in the passage to the cavern that held the Egg and Sam was asking a question from behind him.

“Where- oh is this that room where the dreamon thing was?” Sam’s voice seemed to bounce around his head a bit and it took him a few seconds to comprehend what Sam asked. When Bad did he took another few seconds to try and string together words that made sense while his head still buzzed with the hums.

“Uhh well it was supposed to be for a dreamon thing but then they didn’t wanna use it so I was going to turn it into something else. I needed to make the room a little bit bigger to fit all the statues I wanted and that's-” Bad pauses, he felt like there was something he needed to tell Sam but he couldn’t remember what. After slowly collecting his thoughts through the fog in his mind he found what he needed to say. “Uh hold on, Awesam you're going to be in for quite a little bit of a shock. Okay?” Sam peers at him with interest, it wasn’t often that Bad felt the need to really warn his friend of something.

“Oh, is this like a shocker?” Sam’s weak attempt at lightening the mood seemed to only accentuate the tension thick in the air.

“I’m just saying like prepare yourself cause it's-” Bad continues with his warning until suddenly Sam cut him off.

“Okay I got my sword.” Normally Bad would be annoyed with his friend for interrupting him but between the haze stuck in his head and Sam’s obvious discomfort he didn’t hold it against him and just continues.

“It’s really- it's really strange, okay.” Bad tries to finish his warning when Sam starts to step around Bad and make his way towards the entrance. Bad’s mind cleared a bit with the slight panic Sam’s movement caused. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t just let Sam walk in there but something was screaming at him, somehow louder than the hums, that he needed to make sure it was safe. “Hold on hold on.” Bad catches Sam’s arm in his clawed hand and quickly sidles around him to peak into the room.

Bad’s glowing eyes were immediately drawn to the large red egg in the corner. The thick vines covering the Egg and their fluttering leaves entrancing him. As he gazed at the vermillion egg, and it's vines that twirl in time with the loud rhythm echoing through his head, the concern he held melted away while the corners of his vision seemed to fade. Why did he think it was unsafe again? The Egg felt so nice and warm, Sam should feel this warmth too. Even though he had lost most of his concern a speck of it remained, although for a different reason, he didn’t want Sam to hurt the Egg somehow.

“Okay we- we need to be careful.” Bad stepped into the room and a rush of delight went through his mind. He looked back with hazy eyes and an almost drunk smile, and said to Sam. “Come on.” Bad steps further in the cavern to allow Sam to enter and turns back to the Egg, gazing at it with a small smile.

“Oh wow you dug out a lot of this room.” Sam glanced around the giant cavern in slight disbelief. He’d known Bad was working on this for a while but he hadn’t expected the underground room to be so large.

“I did. Ant and Puffy helped me mine a lot of it. Now, it's on the far side. Just peek out and look at it.” Sam finally padded down the final stairs and caught sight of the large egg in the corner.

“That red thing?” He asked, caught somewhere between awd and frightened. Sam had never seen anything like the Thing sitting in the corner, something so unusual and interesting but also strange and unnerving. Bad says nothing in response and starts to slowly prowl towards the Thing, leaving Sam no choice but to follow, conflicted. As they slowly close the distance between them and the Thing, Bad speaks up again.

“Yeah…” Bad sounded like someone just waking up, not completely aware of their surroundings but still responding to things. “What- what do you think it is?” As Bad asked Sam, he continued to look towards the Thing never once glancing back at Sam.

“I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“I know,” Bad’s voice shook slightly and Sam couldn’t quite tell if it was out of fear or excitement. “I put torches around it, I excavated that area and it was just in a little pocket.” While explaining Bad began to gesture with his arms, the familiar sight warming Sam’s heart slightly in the frigid cavern. “There was like a tunnel leading up to it...” After waiting a few seconds for Bad to continue Sam glanced over to see him staring blankly at the Thing. The sight unnerved him and he shuffled his feet, looking towards the Thing to try and figure out what had Bad so intrigued. Finally Bad continued quietly, “What do you think it is?”

“I- I have no idea but I don’t like it.” Sam’s gaze flitted from the Thing, to Bad, and back again. The Thing was a dark red color, reminiscent of blood, and had many small vines protruding from it's base, the scrawny vines webbing across the floor in front of the Thing. Nothing about it was obviously threatening but there was a niggling voice in his head that this alien Thing was dangerous and he couldn’t trust it's nonthreatening if slightly eerie appearance. “I don’t like the- the thought of i- it just looks… evil. I mean it's like dark red.”

“I know.” Bad’s voice had a slight tinge of annoyance in it, but that small inflection was quickly stifled and he went back to sounding weirdly blank.“But… there’s something about it. It's just like-” Bad’s sentence petered out and he went back to vacantly gazing at the Thing.

“It’s kind of- it's almost like pretty though.” Sam’s soft admission was enough to draw Bad out of his state and he became almost ecstatic. Sam got it, he understood! It was comforting that his logical friend felt it too. Bad had felt a bit unsure that the Egg still felt so comforting even after his scare, but if Sam agreed there was nothing to fear. Sam thought the Egg was beautiful too!

“Yeah…” Bad smiled delightedly. “It is pretty.” After a short pause Bad goes to explain more of his encounter with the Egg, “But like when I walked up to mine it, right?” Bad takes out his pickaxe and starts padding to the Egg, “Like I was getting ready to mine like a chunk and it-” Suddenly all the air in the cavern seems to vibrate and a low pulsing fills both their ears. “Oh my goodness again that- that vibe that's coming off of it. Do you feel that?” The ground seemed to tremble beneath their feet as they inch away from the furious egg.

“Mhhh,” Sam’s voice failed to form a clear word and he quickly collected himself, “Yeah.” After creeping a few feet back from the Thing they stopped. The vibrations had calmed down to a low hiss of warning and they were able to stop the instinctual need to back up in order to investigate the Thing further.

“Oh my goodness.” Bad exclaimed lightly. Sam shot a quick glance to him and apprehensively said,

“It’s kind of menacing almost.” As his gaze flicks back to inspect the Thing, Sam gets an odd urge to go closer despite his obvious hesitance and distrust.

“I think it-” Bad starts with that odd blank quality to his voice again but Sam interrupts him quickly, his filter not quite strong enough at the moment to stop him from blurting out the odd thought.

“Do I stand on it?” His statement sits in the air for a second before Bad continued the sentence Sam had cut off.

“Diamonds? I think it likes diamonds.” Their tense silence is broken by the shrill ringing of Sam’s communicator in his pocket. He moves to grab it, thick gloved fingers closing around it’s metallic casing. As he brings the screen in front of him Sam sees the caller name lit up as Dream and he quickly taps the green button. His communicator clicks and,

“Hello?”


End file.
